Katniss and Cato from where it began
by Catniss1
Summary: Katniss gets sent to district 2 for six months and starts to grow a bond with Cato then the both go to the hunger games...
1. Chapter 1

I am Katniss Everde- er..Stone I am married and living happily with two children a baby girl named Rue and a baby boy named won't be going to the reaping. If you are wonder how this is possible read on.

**Katniss Pov.**

It was a month after my father died. My mom was capable enough to help us with our daily deeds but was still in capitol had given us enough money to get by for a month as an apology for my father's death. I sat down and started to think I am Katniss Everdeen.I am twelve years old how will I help my family live after we run out of money? I kept on asking my self questions until the door burst open. Eight year old Prim screamed and ran behind my mother as an army of Peace Keepers barged in. I got up and ran in front of mother who was holding Prim. The peace keepers came and took me I screamed Kicked struggled I did every thing I cloud but, they were too strong. My mother and Prim tried to save me but, failed. I was taken to the capitol and held in captivity. They abused and torched me in every way thinkable. I went through things that no twelve-year-old should go through. I thought why would they do this to me and they kept on calling me Priscilla then I realized they thought I was this Priscilla and she had committed some crime. I tried to tell them who I was but, they wouldn't listen to me. After Three and a half horrible, slow, and painful weeks they were about to put through Avox transformation. They had me on my knees with a tub of red hair dye in front of me and I had on peace keeper on each side of me. Each holding on of my hands be hind my back and one of their hands on my head. "Start the count down we're ready". boomed the peace keeper on the through the speakers a loud voice boomed counting down from sixty. 60...59...58...57... It continued on I blocked out the sound and looked at my beautiful brown/reddish hair about to be bloody red and thought how on person's mistake harmed me all I could do now is close my eyes and hope for the best. 5...4...3... As the speaker boomed two Katniss bit into her lip harder preparing for impact...1 STOP! Some one yelled opening the door the peace keepers stopped just centimeters before the tub of dye. I open my eyes as they peace keeper on the left of me asked the man who just came in what was happening he have the wrong girl this girl did not commit a crime! She did he said brining in a girl who looked nothing like me. The peace keepers un tied and put me in a beautiful room with Avox servants and food. And I was hooked up to a machine to heal me. My mind was having a little trouble processing what just happened so, I kept playing what just happened trough my head.

**President Snow Pov.**

Ugh! Stupid Peace Keepers! Do you realize that what you just did by framing that girl who didn't even commits a crime could do? If she tells the wrong person what happened it would cause an uprising! You fools! What if we compose a deal ... Like what ? This girl cares about her family more than anything so if we gave her family a benefit maybe she would keep her mouth shut. Hmm... Keep talking peace keeper. Snow hissed.


	2. Chapter 2 This is strange

**Katniss Pov.**

"Hi Katniss dear." said a plump little capitol nurse. "My name is Flutter and I am here to help you until you recover". she said. " When will

I be able to go home?" I ask." In three days honey". Flutter replied. " My mother and Prim are they okay?" I ask with a tone of plead and

sadness in my voice. "Don't worry about them honey they have been living here, the day you were put in recovery they were brought

here you will be able to she them in about fifteen minutes".Flutter said merrily. "Why fifteen minutes why not now?" I ask. " Because

honey I have to give you your medicine". I am going to give two pills two swallow and after you swallow them I will give you a needle in

the backside". " Fine!" i manage to scowl out. "okay honey we are done that wasn't to bad was it ?" asked Flutter rubbing my back

soothingly."Actually it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would.I say. "That's good". Replies Flutter. Suddenly a strange-looking man

with an official looking outfit on, he also sounded like he spoke through his nose." Miss Everdeen before your family enters this is a letter

from the president discussing the incident that just happened"." We are hoping to smooth it over with this deal please discuss it with

your family and when they leave the president will come to talk to you".that was the last thing he said be for he left. "What the heck?!"

" I think to myself." They think a fucking deal will make up for what they did to me"?! I think to my self and put the letter on the desk

beside me. Suddenly My mother and Prim burst in the room. "Katniss I missed you!" Says Prim climbing into my lap. My mother comes and

hugs me as Flutter leaves the room leaving us alone." are you okay my baby girl"? my mom asks inspecting my body."Yes I'm fine I just

really missed you guys". I say hugging them." What's this"? asks Prim gabbing the letter beside me on the table. " Holy Cheese it's from

president Snow!" says Prim looking on the back. "Ya it is". I say "It's a deal he wants to make with us about the incident that

happened". "Let's open it and she what the president has ready." said my mom. "Okay". I say trying not to sound shaky as I grab the

letter and split it open. I almost cry after i read what it says.

* * *

**He-he evil ending! OMG! My first review !- Shout out to HungerGamesFan11 you rock keep the reviews coming. More reviews = more chapters! Love you guys XOXOXO From Catniss1 p.s sorry about the late chappie just been busy drowned in home-work any way enjoy ! And sorry it's short forgive me :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Are you ready

**President Snow's agreement letter: **

****_ Everdeen, _

_ I know that you very much acknowledged our incident. So, if you agree to keep quiet about _

_this and never tell a soul except for you r family you and all of the districts shall receive a month supply of food from the _

_capitol every two months. And your family every two months shall receive one small bag of silver coins. Wait there is _

_more. Ever child between the age of 12-18 shall get to participate with a district exchange program where one child _

_from a family shall go and live with a different family and, in there place from the family who you are staying with will _

_send one of their children. And again this will happen once every two months. You get to stay with the family for one _

_moth at a time until you are 14 then you for two months at a time, and finally from age 16-18 you stay for three _

_months at a time. So, this is all we could give you and if you don't agree you and your family will _

_become avoxs and become torchered every day. From,_

_ President Snow _

* * *

**Katniss Pov. **

****I start to cry. So basically if I don't agree I get killed. My mom hugs Prim and me and pulls us close. "Katniss honey, it's

okay we will figure something else out for the odd month or two. And on the bright side you get out to go and see a

new district and make friends." said my mom trying to cheer me up. "Ya, guess that's good. And little duck can get a

new friend. i say wiping my tears and then playfully poke Pirm in her tummy. Prim lets out a giggle. " Katniss have you

made up your mind know"? asks my mom after a few minutes." Yes, please pass me a pen." I think of my future in hopes

of it being better as i sign: _**Katniss Everdeen**_ In big bold letters on the line.


	4. Chapter 4

**Katniss Pov.**

****I've been in district 12 for about a month. My family and I were getting ready for the district exchange program I am

still twelve years old so, this works. Gale and his family are over as well. My district exchange is with district two so, I

will leave earlier than Gale, who is going to district eleven. Prim was helping me pack and had just left to go down stairs

and grab me a speaial gift she had for me when there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." said Prim heading towards

the door. I had just come down the stairs lugging my suitcase with me which had all of my very few I

saw him. It felt like my heart stopped all together when I saw him. He had blond hair, it was spiked up and I could tell

he had been running his hand through his hair. And then I saw his icy blue eyes. He was muscular too. Suddenly my

thoughts had been interrupted by Prim. " Hello are you here to steal my sister?" asked Prim. The Blondie laughed and

said. ' Why yes I am. My name is Cato Stone and I am here to pick up your sister and drop off my little brother". He

said moving to the side to reveal his little brother."My name is Mamark". the boy said politely and shook hands with

Prim. "My name is Primrose but, please call me Prim for short". Replied Prim gesturing for the boys to come in. they

stepped in and my mom came and said hello and greeted them both with hugs. So, did Gale's mom Hazel and Gale's

siblings Rory and Vick shook hands with Cato and Mamark. (At the time Hazel was pregnant with posy Gale's little sister

BTW) "Why hello". Do you need help with that?" asked Cato giving me a cocky smile."Sure and by the way I am Katniss

the one you are going to steal." I say quoting what my sister had said earlier. Cato laughed and I walked over to

Mamark. " So, your my replacement huh?" I say looking at Mamark."Yes I am." he says I look at the time and see that it

is almost boarding time."Well take good care of them". I say giving Mamark a hug." I will ". he says. I give Hazel and the

kids good-bye hugs and make my way over to Gale."Bye Catnip". he says puling me in for a hug."Bye." i say then I turn

to my mom and Prim." bye". I say pulling them into a tight hug. "here this is your gift". says Prim as we break our

hug."Thanks little duck". I say. "Make sure you don't open it until you are in district two and you are about to go to

bed". Prim says. "Okay I will". I reply. Cato and Mamark are just finishing their goodbyes then, Cato heads over to me.

"Are you ready to go?"Cato asks."Yes I am". I say grabbing my suitcase."Bye"! everyone says as Cato and I walk out.

"So, are you excited to come to two with me"? Cato asked."Yes, I am". I say. Cato noticed I was struggling with my

suit case "Here let me take it". he said. "Thank-you". I say. "No problem". Reply's Cato just as we reach the train

station.

* * *

_**Hey everyone u like? I know I do I'm going to try and get a little more romance going here in the next few chapters. And if u want any thing pm me and i'll see what i can do. Keep the reviews coming!:) From:Catniss1**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Katniss**____**pov.**_

We approach a very crowded train station."Here take my hand". says Cato giving me his open hand to guide me."Okay".

I say taking a step forward to grab his hand. As soon as our hands touched I felt a spark something I had never felt

with a guy before. I don't know what it was but, it felt good and made me want more. Cato had made his way to the

ticket both. He put down the suit case still holding my hand and took out two train tickets. The peace keeper on the

other side of the table hole punched it handed them to Cato. He put them back in his pocket, picked up the suit case

and guided me to the train. We Boarded the train and the peace keeper told Cato our room number. He led me to it and

stepped inside and locked the door behind us. "Wow this is amazing"! I say looking at the perfect room." Why is there

only one bed Cato? I ask . "Because the capitol is trying to save money by giving us one big mattress to share instead

of two." he said. "If your uncomfortable with that then I will sleep on the floor". he said looking at the worried look on

my face."No, it's fine it's just that i have nightmares every night and I don't want to wake you with them. I say

blushing. "Don't worry babe Cato is here to protect you ". He says striking weird poses. I let out a giggle. "It's going to

take five days to get to two so, you can put your clothes in the closet next to mine. he said."Okay". i say plopping my

suit case on the bed. "Here I'll help". says Cato walking over . " Sure thanks but, there's not much." I say. After we

unpack the train starts leaving " Are you hungry"? asks Cato. "Yes, I am a little."I say. " Come here kitten". he says I

scrunch up my nose at the nickname he has given me and walk over to him. He shows me how to order food and shows

me a menu. I order some chips and dip, lamb stew and for dessert two pieces of newyork cheese cake. Cato says he'll

share with me. After we finish our amazing meal we get ready for bed. I put on my skin tight yellow tank top and really

short shorts that are black. Cato heads into the bath room to change when I am done. So, I sit on the edge of the bed

and grab the gift Prim gave me. I open it and find a gold mocking jay pin. I open the pin and find a picture of me and my

family, Gale laughing, Hazel ad the kids, and in the heart on the bottom a picture of Cato and me in each other arms

earlier at my house." I wonder how that got there". I say closing my locket as Cato walks out of the bathroom wearing

boxer shorts. I pin the locket on my shirt and climb into bed. Cato climbs in as well and says:"Goodnight Kitten". as he

shuts off the lights. 'Good night Cato". I say just before my eyes shut.

* * *

**There I added romance but, it's gonna get hotter just wait.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Katniss Pov. **_

_****_I see my dad in the mine I am screaming for him to run but, nothing comes out. The peace keepers come and take me

they lock me in a room. All i see is white. Then i see Gale I run to him but, i am trapped on one side of the force filed he

is on the other.I see hazel,Vick,Rory,un-born Posy, my mom,Prim and Cato. I scream as peace keepers come in with

guns and point them at them. they ! AAAAAHHHHHH! I wake up screaming in tears . Cato wakes up and looks

alarmed. "Kitten are you okay"? he says in soothing voice. That just made me start to cry harder. I pull my knees to my

chest and bury my head in my knees. Cato sits up and pull me on his pulls me close to his chest and strokes my

open hair saying" shh your okay kitten i got you".No one can hurt you". I bury my face into his bare chest and cry for a

good fifteen minutes. After I am all cried out I give Cato a hug. he wipes away my tears and I head to the bathroom to

wash my face. After i dry my face I open my locket and look at how happy my family is and I smile knowing they are

okay.I close my locket and head outside. It is about midnight. i look ad see Cato on the bed with food. he waves me

over. he pats a spot next to him on the bed."Katniss I'm worried about you. If you are okay with it I would like to ask

you about what happened earlier." he said. I climbed in bed and sat next to him."Here I ordered us some hot chocolate

and danishes. thought you might want a snack while we talk." he said handing me a cup filled with a brown steamy

liquid and a plate with a yummy looking pastry on it." What happen when you woke up screaming kitten"? he asked

gently."Well"... i say pausing to blow on my drink before taking a sip. "My dad was killed in a mine accident i was yelling

for him to run then peace keepers came and took me. Like they did in real life but, them it was fake. I was trapped

watching all the people who I love getting killed. That's when I woke up." i say hating my nightmare. I didn't dare tell

Cato he was there I didn't want him to know I had feelings for him."Don't worry I'm Here to protect you know. he said

grabbing our empty dishes. He out them aside and struck the poses he did earlier "Thank-you Cato". I say snuggling my

pillow as him and I lay down. He pulls me to his chest and puts his arm around me. I grab his on hand and drift to sleep.

I stay a wake just long enough to hear him say "I got you it's okay".

* * *

**You like? keep reviewing! 3 **


	7. Chapter 7

**Cato****Pov.** My question mark key is messed up so I will put (q-mark) for question marks

Katniss had just had a nightmare And I held her in my arms. She nuzzled her face in my chest and went fast asleep with a smile on her face. Her body fit well against mine. I liked having her in my arms. I think I am getting feeling for her. Wait, I am Cato Stone a ruthless killer who ids going to the 74th hunger games. What is happening to the old me(q-mark)Is Katniss making me soft(q-mark) No I can`t have feeling for her I`m only 14 and she is 12. I wonder if she feels the same way... I think before I go to sleep.

**Katniss Pov. **

****I wake up and see myself in Cato`s arms. Ha! I think I`m even dreaming about him. So, I lean up and kiss him a wake. I feel his tongue dance in my mouth then, I realize I`m not dreaming I kissed Cato awake. He woke up and is now kissing me back. Why am I letting him(q-mark) We both pull away at them same time and I blush very deeply. `` Sorry, I thought I was dreaming.`` i say stupidly.`Nah, it`s fine. he said brushing a piece of my hair behind my ear. Ì kinda liked it`. he said blushing. `I did too`. I say blushing harder. `I`m gonna go change`. I say gabbing my clothes and rushing to the bathroom. When i lock the door and sigh Ugh! why is he such a tease and good kisser(q-mark) I say thinking about the kiss. I swore I saw sparks fly when we kissed. I kept on thinking about it as I changed.

**Cato Pov. **

****Holy. I thought. that kiss was amazing. I swore i saw sparks fly. I wonder if she felt it too. I wondered as I garbed my stuff to change in the closet. Now I know i have feeling for her because I can`t stop thinking about her. Ugh she is such a tease I think Slapping on some jeans and a white t-shirt which showed my abs.

**Katniss Pov. **

****I pulled on a yellow flowing blouse and some black skinny jeans. I left my hair open and walked out. I still can`t believe five days have gone by so fast and we are already going to be in two in fifteen minutes! I head out and start packing with Cato we take our suit cases out side and head to the dining cart for a quick breakfast to go. I grab a danish and a hot chocolate so does Cato. We head off the busy train station. He guides me to his home telling me we will have to share a room again because his aunt is coming over and staying in Cormack`s room. I told him I`m fine with it. We walk in and his mom and dad greet us. They both seem happy to see us. After we greet Cato takes me to his Room to unpack. The month seems to go by to quickly. Cato and I never talked about the kiss or kissed again we just left it. Before I know it he and Cormack just left for two and I am home in 12. I just can`t get the kiss out of my head. No matter how hard I try.

* * *

**Sorry my quotation marks are messed up and my question mark is too. I try and fix enjoy this chappie p.s. in the next one Kat will 14 yrs. old and Cat will be 16 enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

P.S Cato is one year older than Katniss in my story not 2 sorry (Now Cat is 16 and Kat is 15) Enjoy! and sorry about the small chappie it`s from my old computer where qmark and quotations work **Katniss Pov.** It's been three years since we kissed and I never forgot about. It was unlike anything that has ever happened before. Cato and I are back on the train to his district. He is taking a shower. So, I am sitting on the bed. I open the locket that Prim gave me. She told me if I sing to the locket the pictures will move reveling other ones. I start to sing an old lullaby from my district. I start to sing and I rub my thumb over a picture of Prim and I laughing. It changes to a picture of her giggling in my arms and me trying to kiss her. I look at all the pictures. Then in the heart it is still the same picture from when Prim gave me the locket. I curiously rubbed my thumb over the picture to see what it would reveal. To my surprise it shows all the moments that Cato and I have spent together . I look at this pictures after they are done it leaves me to wonder. How did the pictures of us get in there? I hear the bathroom door open and I see Cato walk out with slightly wet hair he runs his hand through it spiking it up. "Hey look it is the soon to sixteen Princess". I say laughing at Cato expression from me calling him Princess. "Why hello annoying Kitten." No it is his turn to laugh. "Ha-ha very funny". I say throwing his shirt at him. " Well" he says grabbing his shirt off his face " I am going to be sixteen tomorrow and you better give me a gift kitten." "Sure". I reply smirking. " Hurry up and get your suit case if you want something to eat before we get off." He said racing to his suitcase. I quickly grab my suitcase and chase after Cato. We quickly eat and get off right away. We race to his house when we are a block away from entering town he stops causing, me to bump into him and I fall on the ground. He grabs my suitcase. "Oh no"! I shout knowing what is is going to do next he always does this! Before I could run Cato put me on his back and starting running trough town too his house. When we were about half ways I gave up struggling. Soon we got to Cato`s house. he carried me to his room and threw me on the bed. Then the phone started ringing. ``I`ll be back he said racing to the phone. I decided to eaves drop on his conversation and I cried when he finished talking.

* * *

ta da did this at school had free time yay! enjoy! 


	9. the phone convo posting chappie after

**Phone convo. (Cato and Mamark) **

****Cat: Hello?

M: Hey Cato is it you?

C:Yeah.

M: You told me to phone when you got home so, what did you want to talk about?

C: Oh yeah! I wanted to talk about Katniss. Remeber how I told you about the kiss?

M: ya

C: Well since then I can't stop thinking about her. I mean every time our hands touch I feel amazed. When I look in her eyes It feels like the world stops and it is just me and her. And the when We kissed dude! I wanted more I wanted her right there. And I swore I saw sparks.

M: Dude you got it bad.

C: ya dude I'm in love with Katniss.

( she stopped eaves dropping and burst into happy tears.)


	10. Chapter 9

_**Katniss Pov. **_

_****_I burst into happy tears and think: he loves me! He loves me too! Now I know what I should get him for his birth day.. I slip on my hunting boots and jack and start running past Cato who is still on the phone. "I'l be back in an hour I'm getting your gift!" I say running out the door. I sprint to the bakery and burst in. I know the baker's son his nae is Phil. He is one of my friends in two. "Whoa hey Katy"! He says as I pant I go over to him and punch him in the arm for calling me Katy. Then I tell him about Cato and I after I make him not swear to tell a soul." Your lucky Kat he is a great guy and he really does love you". says Phil. "Thanks". I say. "So, for his birthday I want to give him a blue heart shaped cake and, I want it to say I love you in darker blue on top."I say thinking of his favorite color blue. " Oh that will be fun and easy for me Kat I'll have it ready for you at 5;30 in the morning so, he won't see it or suspect it." says Phil. "Perfect thanks Phil I'll be here". I say kissing his cheek before I leave. In the window i she him blushing and I laugh at him on the way out.

**Cato Pov. **

****I just got off the phone when Katniss came in. "Hey princess". she says. "Hey kitten where is my gift"? I say looking for a bag."You'll see tomorrow and I can't wait for you to see it." she said smiling. I smile back. "Holy it's ten already?!" she said yawning. "Yep race you up to my room".I say " Your on and loser gets to change in the closet". she said smirking. "Deal" I say. GO! i yelling getting a head start. Katniss climbs up the banister and jumps and my room grabbing her clothes and racing to the bathroom. "No fair!" I whine. "ha-ha"! she says closing the door. I head to the closet and take off my clothes and put on pajama pants. And I think about when Mamark and I talked I wonder is she loves me too. I get out and Katniss is on the bed looking at her locket. She wears very short black shorts which show her lovely legs and butt. And her tight tank top shows her boobs, curves and abs. she is truly beautiful." Time for bed kitty". i say taking her book. "Fine but, Cato can you hold me I'm scared of my nightmare coming back. The one I had last night". she said looking scared. "Of course kitty there is nothing to be sacred of I got you." I say turning off the lights. she snuggles her face in my chest and I wrap my arms around her . Pulling her closer. I plant a kiss on her head and go to sleep.

* * *

**I can't wait till the next chappie enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Katniss Pov.**

I wake up in Cato's warm arms I want to stay longer but, I can't. I get up and put on a blue expensive dress Cato got. It is almost skin tight and is strapless. It comes to my knees and I think I look amazing in it. I open my braid and let my hair fall and slip into some ballet flats before leaving to the bakery. As soon as I run In Phil is just finishing the cake. "Oh my gosh Phil this is beautiful thank-you"! I say. "No problem Kat now go, Cato is probably waiting for you." He says hugging me and giving me the box with the cake in it. I hug and kiss Phil on the check and exit the bakery. I put the cake where I plan to show Cato it and sprint home. I quietly run up the stairs and Cato is still sleeping. I kiss him awake. He smiles when I pull back. " happy birthday Cato!" I say giving him a hug. Before he can even open his mouth I usher him out of bed into the bathroom and toss him some clothes. I close the door so he can change and yell: " Cato hurry I have a surprise for you!" As soon as he comes out I grab his hand and take him outside."Hey wait what about breakfast?" he whines as he tries to keep up with my sprint. " Just shut up and follow me and you'll get your breakfast"! I say. I lead him into the woods behind his house and put a blindfold on his eyes. I lead him through the woods then I stop him. "I wanted to make you birthday really special this year so, I spent hours looking for the perfect place to make it special and I found it. I say undoing his blindfold fold. He looks at this place it total awe. I is a small water waterfall with bright colorful flowers around it. And in the middle I put a table for two. "Shall we?" I ask Cato "We shall". he says leading me to the table. We eat our breakfast and I give him the box with the cake in it."happy birthday Cato!" I say as I hand him the gift. He carefully sets it on the eagerly opens it. He read it and stands up looking at me in shock.I step close to him so there is only an inch between us and I grab his hands and look deep into his eyes. "Cato ever since we kissed I couldn't stop thinking about 're amazing and light up my our hands touch I feel amazed. When I look in your eyes the world stops. And when our lips touch I swear I see sparks ".I say finishing my speech. Cato opens his mouth to reply and lean in kissing him passionately. When we finally pull away Cato asks me :Do you really love me?" Yes, I do. I say still in his arms.

* * *

******I will do a Cato pov in the next chapter sorry they are so small I will try to make them bigger as the reach the hunger games.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Cato Pov. **

"Yes, I do love you." Katniss says still in my arms.

"Do you love me Cato?" she asks.

"yes I do I think of you everyday." I say

" Really?" she asks with happy tears in her eyes.

"Really". I say kissing her again.

We pull back at the same time and walk home hand in hand. We start talking and our conversation leads to the cake she got for me. It was beautiful. I think I wonder where she got it form.

"Hey Katniss".

"Yes, Cato"

"I was wondering where did you get the cake from?"

"Oh no!" I completly forgot about it"!

"What Katniss?"

"Phil woke up at five thirty just to make the cake and I have to thank him!"

"Okay".

I say as we walk inside. We slip off our shoes. Then Katniss runs up stairs to grab her purse.

"Cato I will be back then we can clean up and head for dinner."

" Sure babe". "What if I clean and when ypu come back we can go?"

"Okay thanks Cato".

She quickly kisses my check and runs out. I decided to call Cormack and tell him what happened today.n

I dailed the Everdeen's house number and wait for someone to pick up.

"Hello this is Primrose Everdeen".

"Hi Prim it is me Cato".

"Hi Cato how are you?"

" Good Prim you?"

" I am fine as well." "Um did Katniss tell you something important today?"

" Yes, she did Prim." Did she tell you about it?"

" Ya she phones evey night to tell me."

"That is actually why I phoned to tell Cormack about it."

"Okay Cato I'll call him." "And don't worry mom doesn't know."

"Thanks Prim." I say and I hear her calling Cormack while muffling the phone.

" Hey lover boy".

" Hi Cormack." I reply cockly.

"How did it go Cato"?

" Good she told me".

" Ya, I know."

"Who told you Cormack?"

"Prim did."

"Oh well then this call is pointless." I say getting ready to hang up.

" Well I hve something to tell you."

" Spill Cormack."

" Well I like this girl."She brings out the best in me".She is amazing."

"Who is it Cory"?

" First of all do not call me cory and it's..."

"Spit it out Cormack."

" Fine it's ...

* * *

**evil ending! I will post the new chappie soon!.**


	13. Chapter 12

******_This chappie is mainly about Prim and Mamark but, I promise the next one will be back to Cato and Katniss. Enjoy!_**

**(Back to Phone Convo. With Cato and Mamark.) **

****Prim"...

"Marmark that's great you found a girl too"!

"Yeah".. I just can't explain what I feel around her she is just amazing."

"Mamark the Everdeen's got us wrapped around their fingers."

"Yeah you with Katniss and me with Prim." vfghfhfuykjkbjkkoiogg...

" Yo Marmark"?

" Oh shit I think Prim heard... Cato I'll call you later." (hang up)

**Prim Pov. **

****Prim...

Holy! I think to myself. He likes me too! Ugh! I told Katniss last night that the stones got us wrapped around their fingers. Now they seriously do! Katniss told me if I am sure he likes me back to go and tell him right away... Her goes everything... (gulp)...

"Ummm Mamark I need to talk to you it is very important." I say walking out of my room to the phone by the stairs.

...Cato I'll call you later." Umm yes, Prim..

" Come with me". I say putting out my hand for him to hold.

"Okay". he says grabbing my hand.

I slowly lead him outside and then start sprinting to the meadow. When we get there I make sure no one his around and take a seat on the grass. He sits right in front of me and faces me.

"I have something to tell you".we both say at the same time. I take a deep breath and say it.

"I love you."

right after I do he leans in to kiss me. After a bit I give in and kiss him back. He nibbles on my bottom lip wanting to enter my mouth. That causes me to moan and he gently slides his tongue in. We start exploring each other`s mouths. After about ten minutes we break for air.

"Does this mean you love me too" I ask

then he tucks a piece of my hair behind my ear and kisses me again. We we break again he stands up and pulls me up as well and says .

"Yes, it does".`

I start smiling like an idiot and wrap my arms around his neck and he puts his arms around my waist. We kiss again quickly before walking home hand in hand. I can't wait to tell Katniss.

* * *

_**You like if you did review if you didn't review I just love hearing from you all! **_


	14. Chapter 13

I am going to skip the in between stuff because it is not important to the story but I will put in good stuff! Enjoy!

Katniss Pov.

I am heading home to twelve. Cato and I (as well as Prim and Mark I still can't believe it!) have been boyfriend and girlfriend for a year now. Both of Cato's parents and my mom are very happy with us being together. I turned sixteen last week and Cato threw me a big party! (I lost my virginity to him it felt special...)

He has been very quiet on the trip back I wonder what's wrong.. In the past while my love for him has grown even more. I couldn't bear to live with without him...

"Come on Kitty time to go". Said Cato.

He took me outside and waited until everyone left. he looked around and wrapped his arms around my waist. Then I wrapped mine around his neck. I looked in his eyes and saw tears, daring to drop. I knew something was wrong.

"Cato what is wrong"?

"Katniss listen carefully... this might be the last time I ever see you"...

"What"!? I say now tears are forming in my eyes.

"Every kid is forced to go to the academy in two and each year they pick to kids to go to

The hunger games." Clove and I were chosen to go next year." "And if we don't

Volunteer they hurt the ones we love... and his tears began to spill.

"I can't lose you Katniss I could never live with my self... "I need you and I will do whatever it takes you win and get back to you!" I love you!" I need you!

"Cato I love and need you more than you'll ever know"! I say and my tears begin to spill as well.

"Clove and I have to go to training Katniss…" That means I will only be able to see you if and after I win."

"What... I say then I crash my lips on to his and we kiss like it is our last. We kiss until it is time for Cato to go...

He gets on the train and I try to get to him but, there are too many people...  
CATO! CATO! I yell  
KATNISS! KATNISS! I AM OVER HERE! I hear him yell.

The station clears out and I see Cato and run to him and we kiss until the train starts to go. CATO! I yell the without thinking I start chasing the train.

I sprint... Cato starts running to the back of the of the train . he gets to the back and I grab his hand. The he goes through a gate and I can`t get through! `CATO! CATO I LOVE YOU! WIN FOR ME! I yell I WILL KATNISS FOR YOU I LOVE YOU TOO! STAY STRONG UNTIL I GET BACK! I WILL! I yell before I collapse on the train track crying.

* * *

_**I think I will post another chappie today as well it is sunday and 10;55 i am pumped enjoy the chappie! ( p.s. i am kinda pushing away peeta in this one but, for all you peeta lovers i am not a peeta hater. so, after this story i will make a peniss one.. peniss ha!)**_


	15. Chapter 14

**Katniss Pov.**

I have been sitting here crying since ten in the morning and the sun is setting I should get home. Prima nd my mom will be worried..

"Katniss"?

That sounded like Madge. Madge is the mayors daughter. She's my best friend and is always there for me. I really hope its her I am not in the mood to see Gale and hear him give me shit about being with a career.

"Mmmaadge"? I say through sobs.

"Katy are you okay"? Madge said pulling me up into a hug.

"No, I need him I love him." i say letting tears fall silently.

"I hate seeing you like this Katy, I told your mom and Prim that I would come get you."

"Thank-you so much I am glad you came." I say wiping my tear dried face.

" And guess what? You're going to come to my house tonight and have your first sleepover!"

"Really?" I ask.

"Yep we are going to have sooo much fun!" Madge said helping me up.

And we did have fun. Madge took me home and we said hi to her parents. All of the district accepts me and Cato and Madges parents apologized for what happen to Cato and me.

Madge took me to her room and gave me a pair of her pjs to wear. It was a pretty red spaghetti strap top and white pj pants with red hearts. I quickly shower and changes and put my hair up in a messy bun with one of madges red headbands.

When I came out Madge had the same hairstyle and and pjs except she had purple instead of red. Madge has a ton of stuff planned. I couldn't wait for the fun to start.

First we put on face masks, then we gave each other manicures and pedicures. Being a seam girl I didn't know what these things were before the first time I went to Madges house. But this was my first sleepover.

Madge got junk food and we played board games, and truth or dare. I had a ton of fun. At the end of it all Madge started to be serious.

"Katy she said you know my boyfriend is also form two. he is the mayor's son."

" Really is he cute?" i say

" Heck ya he muscles and everything and he is a real sucker for me."

" Aww". I say.

" I've been wanting to tell you that but, I have been waiting for that moment."

" Well thanks for telling me". I say yawning.

" Anything for my bestie". she says before closing her eyes.

And we fall into a beautiful dreamless sleep.

* * *

_**This is kind of a filler-needed chappie I decided Madge and Katniss needed a bigger friendship and kinda made Gale a hater of Catniss pm me what you want Madges boyfriend to be named i will choose the first five and draw name out of a hat.**_


	16. Chapter 15

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in awhile I got writers block -_- Any way I deleted my other chapters and got a new chapter 15! I love this chapter way better than the other one I hope you do too. Enjoy! And check out my other story too! **

* * *

**Katniss Pov. **

****My time without Cato has been horrible I miss him so, much. And cry myself to sleep every night and wake up with nightmares of Cato being killed in the hunger games.

The day he left a girl named Clove came to me from district two and told me she was going to go in the games with Cato. She said she has no family and will make sure Cato wins for me. I like Clove ever since then we have kept in contact she is so sweet.

Right now I am going to the woods to meet Gale and get a nice dinner for after our reaping. I am so nervous for Cato... Gale doesn't like Cato. AT ALL. District two, and twelve except us.

But, whenever we get on topic of Cato Gale gives me shit about it. That is the only thing I don't like about Gale. That and he gets mad at me for going to Haymitch Abernathy's house.

I don't know why though. Haymitch is like my dad.. Anyway back to hunting. I see Gale. I go and sit down beside him.

"Hey Catnip look what I caught". He says holding out a fresh loaf of bread with an arrow through it.

I laugh at him and take the arrow out we feast on bread,berries, and some goat cheese Prim left me and we begin to hunt.

After we finish Gale and I trade at the hob and break even. We said our goodbyes and head home. On my way I stop at Madge's house. I knock on the door and Madge opens it.

"Hi Madge."

"Hey Katy what's up"? she asks me.

"Oh nothing I wanted to ask you something."

"Anything Katy".

"Could I borrow a dress"..

"OF COURSE"! Madge squeals and drags me inside to her room.

She immediately goes to her closet and starts tossing out dresses and mumbling to herself. I swear she went through about twenty dresses before finding me one.

"Found it"! she says in a happy sing song voice.

she shows me a beautiful purple dress. It has a flouncy bottom that reaches two inches above my knees and the top is covered in ruffles. The dress seems strapless but, when you look at it you can see that in the center of the dress there is a round circle thing you put around your neck.

She hands me a peach strapless bra and ushers me into the bathroom. Madge and I have the same bra size oddly enough anyway I shower and put on the dress I look amazing.

I step outside and see Madge the same dress but in pink.

"OMG! Katy you look AMAZING!" she says

"Thanks so do you". I tell because she does

Then we do our hair Madge just leaves my hair and puts is in a high pony and takes out my bangs. ( Madge gave my side bans on our sleepover.) Then she puts her hair up exactly like mine.

I look over at the time and sigh because I have to leave to get Prim for the reaping which I DO NOT WANT TO GO TO.

"Magde I have to..

"I'll come with you I'll tell my parents and OH! We need shoes! she gives me small sparkly white heels and she wears a pair identical to mine. She says bye to her parents and we walk to my house.

"Madge why are we dressed the same"? I ask

"Because bestie I want us to look alike because you feel like my twin and I love you." she says happily

"Aww I feel the same way". I says pulling her into a hug before we go inside my house.

Prim is ready and her and mom smile when they see how Madge and I look. We all walk down together. And Madge and I drop Prim off at her section and head over to ours.

"Welcome! Welcome!" says our too pery doll look alike escort.

I tune out everything until the lady is about to call a girl for the hunger games. I hold Madges hand and she gives me a reassuring squeeze. I am all tense and she calls out the name.

Primrose Everdeen!

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter better than the others and I promise to updat**e **on Saturdays, Sundays and one day in between for all my stories review if you lied this chapter better! :)**


	17. Chapter 16

**H HEEEEYYYY OOOO What's up my peeps? tehe i crack myself up sometimes anyway enjoy and review! **

* * *

**Katniss Pov. **

I fell over and Madge caught me. Prim? Why her? I run up towards Prim then peacekeepers block me.

"PRIM!PRIM! I VOLUNTEER!pushing away the peacekeepers.'' I VOLUNTEER AS A TRIBUTE!"

Prim runs over to me and doesn't let me go Madge and Gale both come. Gale gets Prim off me and Magde carries her to my mom.

I walk up and the doll lady asks me my name. "Katniss Everdeen". I say into the microphone and then just tune the world out. Until the boy gets called up. I think his name is Peeta I recognize him from school.

We shake hands and get ushered off to the justice building my first visitors is Prim and my mom.

"Katniss I don't want you to go." She tells me

"I have to little duck". i say to her and pull her in a hug.

"I could have gone you have to go in the arena with Cato now." she tells me crying.

"No, it's fine he and I will work something out". And Madge and Gale are here with you okay they'll protect you". And you have mom." the peacekeeper tells them it's time to go.

"Win for us honey". My mom tells me.

"I will".

Gale comes in next. We exchange small talk. He will keep Prim safe and stuff then he has to leave and I hug him goodbye.

Madge come in next and we instantly run into each others arms. (Madge slanted.)

"Katy I am so sorry".

"Don't worry I will win and I will come back."

"You and Cato spend as much time together as possible and make sure to discuss your angles for the interviews.''Madge says

"Of course." I tell her. Then Madge breaks the hug and gives me a mockingjay pin.

"Wear this in the arena as your district token." And if you twist the knob it opens." She tells me pinning it to my dress.

"What happens when you open it"? I ask her then she twists the knob and it opens and reveals pictures.

There is a picture of my mom, Prim, and I laughing. Their is a picture of Madge and I jumping on her singing. There is a picture of Gale and I in the woods smiling. There is a picture of me and Clove hugging. And the last one is Cato and I in eachothers arms getting lost in one anothers eyes smiling.

Tears slip down my face and Madge and I hug until she has to leave. She kisses my cheek before she leaves and gives me a envelope.

"Give that letter to Cato and win for me Katy I love you." she says leaving.

"I will Madge I love you too."

I learn that our escorts name is Effie and she takes us in a car to the train station. We enter the train and it is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. (Besides Cato of course.)

I sit down on a beautiful blue plush chair and Peeta sits beside me. I open My mockingjay pin/locket that Madge gave me and study the pictures carefully.

I touch the picture of madge and I. I miss her already. I miss Prim already. I miss everyone already...

* * *

**Okay I don't mean to brag but, I love this chappie! I hope you guys did too. review! :3**


	18. Chapter 17

**Okay I have un-blocked my writers block so, I am going to update again today I hope you like this chappie. Oh and I need some one to tell me some features of a hot guy and he should be sixteen. (P.S. like Madge's boyfriend in my reviews) Any way enjoy! **

* * *

**Katniss Pov.**

****"Katniss are you okay"? Peeta asks me breaking me out of my daze.

I give him a confused look and he points to my face. I look at the train window and see my reflection I have tears running down my face I guess I didn't know I was crying. I wipe my face off with a tissue.

"Yeah I'm fine I just got lost in thought. Sometimes my emotions get the best of me." I tell him smiling.

"Okay". He says giving me a reassuring smile.

Then Haymitch walks in. (P.S. I forgot to put this in the last chapter he is like her father because when Katniss's dad died, Haymitch was a close friend so he stepped in. He helps the Everdeen s and sees them a lot.)

"Well sweetheart we are in quite a mess aren't we"? he asks me opening his arms signaling for a hug.

Without hesitation I run into them and cry. He strokes my hair in a comforting matter until I stop crying then I go and wash my face. I come out and sit next to Peeta.

The stop talking and start smiling like goofballs and sending each other messages with their eyes. I give them a confused look then all of a sudden a song comes on.

_I know you want me_  
_I made it obvious that I want you too_  
_So put it on me_  
_Let's remove the space between me and you_  
_Now rock your body_  
_Damn I like the way that you move_  
_So give it to me, oh oooohh..._  
_Cause I already know what you wanna do _

This is my favorite song. Then Cato comes in lip singing. He puts out his hand and I take. Then we start dancing.

_Here's the situation_  
_Been to every nation_  
_Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do_  
_You know my motivation_  
_Given my reputation_  
_Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude_

_But tonight I'm loving you_  
_Oh you know_  
_That tonight I'm loving you_  
_Oh you know_  
_That tonight I'm loving you_  
_Oh you know_  
_That tonight I'm loving you_  
_Oh you know_

_You're so damn pretty_  
_If I had a type then baby it would be you_  
_I know you're ready_  
_If I never lied, than baby you'd be the truth_

_Here's the situation_  
_Been to every nation_  
_Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do_  
_You know my motivation_  
_Given my reputation_  
_Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude_

_But tonight I'm loving you_  
_Oh you know_  
_That tonight I'm loving you_  
_Oh you know_  
_That tonight I'm loving you_  
_Oh you know_  
_That tonight I'm loving you_  
_Oh you know_

_[Ludacris]_  
_LUDA..._  
_Tonight I'm gonna do_  
_Everything that I want with you_  
_Everythin' that you need_  
_Everything that you want I wanna honey_  
_I wanna stunt with you_  
_From the window_  
_To the wall_  
_Gonna give you, my all_  
_Winter n summertime_  
_When I get you on the springs_  
_I'm a make you fall_  
_You got that body_  
_That make me wanna get on the boat_  
_Just to see you dance_  
_And I love the way you shake that ass_  
_Turn around and let me see them pants_  
_You stuck with me_  
_I'm stuck with you_  
_Let's find something to do_  
_(Please) excuse me_  
_I don't mean to be rude_

_But tonight I'm loving you_  
_Oh you know_  
_That tonight I'm loving you_  
_Oh you know_  
_That tonight I'm loving you_  
_Oh you know_  
_That tonight I'm loving you_  
_Oh you know_  
_That tonight I'm loving you_

_That tonight I'm loving you_  
_Yeah_

__As soon as the song finishes I kiss Cato. We make out until Haymitch coughs. We pull away but, my arms are still around his neck and his around my waist. We put our foreheads together.

"Did you miss me"? he asks me

"No fuck I missed you. You are amazing and it was hard.'' I tell him

"It was hard for me too. the only thing that kept me going was that I would be able to see you after." he says

"Aw your so sweet". I tell him "Now what in the mother of fuck are we going to do about the games"? I ask

"First of all my kitten you swear a lot more than before second, we'll figure something out."

Just then Clove walks in. She looks pretty today too I wonder why.. No duh stupid today is reaping day I tell my self then walk over and hug Clove.

We all sit and talk for a while. Then I remember the letter Madge gave me for Cato.

"I'll be back". I tell them getting up.

When I get in my room you won't believe what I see...

* * *

**tehe evil ending I hope you liked it! And disclaimer I do not own the hunger games (Forgot to put that in :3)**


	19. Imortant Note Please Read

**Hello my lovely readers! I can't update until Monday night -_- I have four new chapters on my flash drive but,, it is at school... I can't update until I get home so Monday night I will. Sorry! And I relized in my first chappie I didn't put Katniss and Cato's baby boy's name it's Riley. I really like that name. Anyway sorry no updates this week.. :3 Forgive me!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Katniss Pov. **

My room is beautiful!A big bed with sheets all for myself! There is a huge walk in closet with a ton of clothes and a bath room. I think it has a shower in it I have never seen one but, I have heard of them.

I ask the avox who I gave the letter to earlier if she still had it. She nodded her head and gave me letter I thanked her and she smiled at me as I walked to Cato.

**Cato Pov. **

I smile when Kat comes out so, does Clove. She makes us both so happy. It's just sick well have to go to the games.

"Here Madge told me to give this to you". She says handing me and envelope with my name written in Madge's writing on it.

Weird Madge usually is quiet and doesn't talk much so, this must be important… I grab the letter and open it I start to read.

_ Hi Cato, _

_First off make sure Kat doesn't read it and tell her I her not to. _

I look behind me and see Kat trying to read the letter over my shoulder. I smirk at her.

"Sorry kitten Madge's orders no Kittens allowed to read." I tell her I call her Kat but, prefer Kitten.

"I thought I was a Kat". She says pouting.

"Well now you are my kitten and Madge told me not to let you read it."

She sighs kisses my cheek and walks over to Clove. When I make sure that Kat won't come back I start to read. What's with me and the animal related nicknames? I shake my head and focus on the letter.

_I have never seen two people so in love like you and Kat. I have been all over Panem and no one has a stronger bond than you two. My advice to you is talk to both of your mentors discuss your angles. I think you should propose to her and make her yours until the games start. Spend lots of time together too. I am guessing that your angle will be a brutal killer. If Ceaser asks you about a girl… Cato actually just call me before the interviews when you know your angle. Talk to you soon. _

_Lots of luck, _

_Madge _

I smile at letter Madge was always very protective of Kat. I was planning on proposing anyway. I wanted her to be mine for the time we have left.

I slip my hand in my pocket and pull out a small white leather box. I open it and look at the ring. I remember When Madge, Matthew Clove and I went to pick out the ring.

_Flash back _

_"She likes simple but not simple things." Madge tells me _

_"What"? I ask confused._

_"She means the she like fancy stuff but, not to fancy nimrod". Clove tells me slapping the back of my head. _

_"Yeah Cato". Matthew says trying not to laugh and smacks in the back of the head so does Madge. _

_"Why does everyone hit me"? I ask fake pouting then we all start laughing as we enter the ring store._

_We all spilt up and look for rings my eyes wander and fall upon this beautiful ring. It the ring is sliver with swirls of glitter on it. It has three diamonds on it. _

_"Hey guys come look at this one." I tell them they walk over and gasp at the ring. _

_"Kat would love it". Clove and Madge says at the same time. _

_"Excuse me miss how much for this ring"? I ask the lady behind the counter. She carefully places the ring on a small pillow and places it on the table. Then she takes out another ring with one small diamond and a plain sliver ring. It looks like a guy's ring. _

_"This ring is special when the lady who wears it misses you your ring turns red when she loves you it turns a deep red. And when you show the same emotions as I said her diamonds will turn the color of fire. It only works with true love."_

_"I will buy them". The lady heads to the register I pay and she smiles and gives me the ring. _

That was one of the best days ever. I see that Kat has left for her room.

Clove walks over to me and smirks "I have a plan for the proposal I will set up for you two love birds."

"Clove you always have my back" I tell her smiling.

"Where would you be without me"? She says smirking and walking away.

* * *

**SQUEE! He is going to propose!YAY – review! Pretty please with and engagement ring on top ;) **


	21. Chapter 21

**Here you are my lovely readers I am surprised I got so many reviews for my not so popular story I am a new author after all. :) Check out my other story A Amazing crappy life too review! **

* * *

**Clove Pov. **

I am sitting sown and sharpening my knifes while Cato, Katniss, that weird bread guy and I are watching the recaps with our mentors. I watch a tall scrawny kid walks up on stage.

"He looks worthless". Cato says

"Never under estimate someone Cato". "I talked with Gloss and Cashmere the district one Mentor they say he is killer with a spear." Enboria tells him.

I love Emboria she is like my mom. My entire family died in a fire my little brother was three months at the time and I was four. Cato and his mom stepped in to help me so did Emboria.

I almost gag when I see a blond chick that in my opinion is as ugly as shit walks up. She looks like the only thing she cares about is hair spray.

"What's good about this piece of shit why would the academy pick her?" I ask our mentors.

"Honestly I don't know Cashmere is her older sister she said she is good at hand to hand combat and uses a machete". Brutus says.

"Can't we just kill her we'd be better off I say we kill the guy too." I say this time Katniss speaks up.

"Keep them for the bloodbath I think you should skip district four this year and keep them until the final seven then kill them." "I'd say seven at the latest and ten at the earliest". She says with this determination fire in her eye that I love.

"Great idea kid you were always a sharp one". Brutus says patting her on the back.

"Great idea Katniss." Emboria says.

"Now you see why I like this one she has… Spunk!" Half drunken Haymicth says smiling like he just said the greatest thing ever.

"What about your angle Kat have you thought about yet?" I ask her.

"Yep I am grabbing a backpack and getting the hell out of there no alliances for me." She says with that fiery look in her eye again.

"We are not letting you go without weapons"! Cato and I say at the same time.

"How about after the bloodbath at night before we go hunting you comes to the cornucopia and we say we are paying you back for a favor you did." Cato says

"No, then they will know you are protecting her." I say

"What about Thresh and Rue"? Peeta says

"I think Pita bread has a point". Katniss says.

"We should discuss this later we are approaching the Capitol and we need to get back to our cart." Brutus tells us.

I sigh and get up Cato and Enboria follow my lead. Emboria and Brutus say good-bye to Haymicth and Kat. Then walkout they tell us to hurry with our good-byes.

As soon as everyone leaves leaving Cato, Kat and me I run into Kat's arms and hug her.

"I love you Katy". I say trying not to cry I am fifteen one year younger than her Kat has always been there for me and I love her like my sister.

"I love you too Clove. A lot." I can tell she is trying not to cry as well. I finally let go of her and let my tears fall. Look at Kat and I start balling I don't know why.

"Clove your emotions are just getting the best of you". She says pulling me in for another hug.

We sit down on the couch and I cry until I can't cry anymore. Kat is still holding me and Cato is holding my hand and stroking the back of it gently.

I look up at Kat and she wipes my tears she gently kisses my forehead and lays my head down on her lap. I stretch out my legs on Cato's lap and he rubs my legs and Katniss strokes my hair.

"When was the last time you cried Clove"? Katniss asks me still comforting me.

"When Alex broke his leg two years ago." "You could see his bone sticking out". I tell her.

"That's probably why you cried for so, long Clove you should let emotions out more often." She says

"But, I can't Alex needs me and if I let my emotions out without someone there to help me I can't come back." I say starting to cry again.

"Clove Cato and I will always be there for you and protect

"Clove Cato and I will always be there for you and protect you". "If you want I will join the career pack"…

"Really?" I say "Wait no you flee and go with Rue." I say thinking twice about what she said.

"It's your choice we can do whatever." I see the capitol outside our window and I immediately spring up and kiss Kat on the check.

"We'll talk later thank-you so much I love you". I tell her.

"I love you too". She says then she walks over to Cato they do a small make out session then Cato grabs my hand we say our final good-byes and leave…

* * *

**You like? If you do review! :)**


End file.
